A Sad Story With A Happy End
by JustMe133
Summary: What started out as a oneshot songfic turned into a threeshot, each chapter a different song! A sad story about broken hearts that eventually get fixed. Rated T for safety.
1. Sorry

**Okay so I heard this song earlier, and it was the first time I had heard it in a REALLY long time, but I just got the idea for this story.**

**But then I thought of these other songs and well … now we got a (mini) chapter story :) Each chapter is a songfic. Hope it turns out good!**

**Pairing: Mainly Benny/Ethan … you'll see why I say mainly. (established B/E)**

**Bold **_**italics**_** are lyrics, as usual. **_Regular italics are memories/thoughts (hope you can tell the difference)_

**Song(s): **

**1) Sorry – Buckcherry**

**2) What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**

**3)Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**

**Yes, this is a sad story. The chapters may not go very well with the songs, but the songs are more the inspiration, not the story … if that makes sense at all lol.**

**I do not own any characters from MBAV or any of these songs. **

**Begin…**

…

_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

'_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**_

"What?" Ethan asked, heart breaking and face furrowing in confusion.

"Ethan … its better this way," Benny said, not looking Ethan in the eyes.

"But … I thought you loved me?"

"Ethan. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is," Benny whispered.

"If it's so hard, then why are you doing it?"

"Please. Just trust me. It's easier this way."

"But, I-I love you," Ethan said quietly, causing Benny to look up and see the tears that threatened to spill forward from his dark brown eyes.

"I know…"

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know, I can't take it back.**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby, the way you make my world go round,**_

_**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.**_

Benny watched at Ethan walked with Sarah down the hallway, hands clasped together. He knew he had done the right thing, leaving Ethan. But he hated how much it hurt. His thoughts turned into memories, remembering that day he realized Ethan was never really his.

"_Hi beautiful," Benny had whispered in the shorter boy's ear, pulling him to him, causing him to squeak out in surprise before kissing him gently. "What's on your mind?" he had asked as he pulled away, noticing how Ethan's eyes kept watching something._

"_W-what? Nothing's on my mind," he squeaked out, smiling at the taller boy. Benny frowned but shrugged it off, until Sarah walked up to them._

"_Hi Ethan," she said, smiling at him._

"_H-hi Sarah," he had stuttered out, practically drooling while Benny's arms were around him still. Benny had just let go and walked away, leaving them together, his heart breaking._

He hated how even though they were together, it was obvious that Ethan was still crazy about Sarah. So Benny did what would make Ethan happy.

He let him go.

_**This time I think I'm to blame**_

_**It's harder to get through the days**_

_**You get older and blame turns to shame**_

'_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die.**_

Ethan knew Benny was watching him with Sarah. He didn't want her, he wanted the tall brunette. But Benny wouldn't talk to him. And not even a full 24 hours after they broke up, Sarah had asked him out. He had said yes, desperate for someone to give his love to, the love the rightfully belonged to Benny. He thought about what Benny had told him.

"_Why? Why are you doing this? I love you!" Ethan had cried out, reaching for the taller boy, who had moved away. "I love you."_

"_No you don't. You can do so much better than me. And in honesty, I'm not who you want. Ethan, I'm doing this for you!" he had said, leaving Ethan's house. "I'm sorry."_

Ethan sniffled and realized he was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, wiping his tears away. He looked over her shoulder and saw Benny biting his lip, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to Ethan, frowning again.

"I know," he mouthed back.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know, I can't take it back.**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby, the way you make my world go round,**_

_**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.**_

Benny sat with Rory in the cafeteria, eyes watching Ethan and Sarah together. _I did the right thing, _he kept telling himself mentally as he watched the two. He did his best not to get his hopes up whenever Ethan looked his way.

"Dude, I don't understand why you broke up with him if you still like him," Rory said, pulling Benny out of his Ethan stupor.

"Because he liked Sarah," Benny said simply, beginning to build a castle out of his French fries. "Do you know how it feels to know the person you like likes someone else?"

"Yep," Rory said, shooting a grin to Benny. "The person I like doesn't even know I'm around half the time, they're so busy moping over an old relationship."

"Rory…" Benny said, a confused expression finding its way onto his face. "Do you mean..?"

"Don't sweat it dude. You'll find someone that likes you more than someone else," Rory said seriously, a gentle smile on his face. "You just gotta be ready to let them in," he said, standing up to throw his tray away.

"Yeah…" Benny said, watching the happy blonde walk away. _What just happened?_

_**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**_

_**It's never too late to make it right**_

_**Oh yeah**_

Benny was in bed, thinking about Ethan as usual. _I broke up with him. I shouldn't be thinking about him so much, or so hung up on him,_ he thought, a frown seeming to be permanetly etched on his face.

"_Um … Benny? Can I ask something?" Ethan had asked, walking towards the tall boy shyly._

"_Sure dude. What's up?"_

"_Well … Um Sarah's babysitting Friday night. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie instead of hanging at my house all night."_

"_Like … just us?"_

"_Y-yeah, just us," he had said, a bright blush on his face._

"_Did you just ask me out?"_

"_If you're going to turn me down, do it now."_

"_I'd love to go."_

_A simple question sent our relationship from "friendship" to "romantic"_, Benny thought, turning over and glancing at his clock. 3:30 AM. Another sleepless night, thinking about a boy who's already moved on.

_Maybe it's time I move on too,_ he thought, closing his eyes and hoping that sleep would claim him.

_**Sorry**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know, I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby, the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**_

Benny walked into school the next day to see Sarah and Ethan kissing. His already shattered heart broke even more. He just shook his head and turned and walked in the other direction, bumping into Rory.

"What happened?" he asked, concern in his blue eyes. Benny stared at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"I saw them kissing," he whispered, sitting on the floor by some lockers.

"Ooh, not good. You okay?" Rory said, sitting next to him and putting a comforting arm around him.

"I don't know."

"Well … maybe it's time to move on. I mean … if you want to … you could possibly find a new boyfriend … someone who does like you…" he said, voice obviously uncomfortable.

"Are you asking me out?" Benny asked, looking at Rory, who just nodded.

"Please say yes. Give me a chance to help you get over Ethan." Benny thought for a moment before standing up and reaching for Rory.

"Come on boyfriend. We've got class to get to," he said as Rory smiled happily and interlaced his fingers with the taller boy's. They walked in the direction that Ethan and Sarah were in. When green eyes met brown, they both mouthed at the same time.

"_I'm sorry."_

…

**See, I just couldn't leave this as a one-shot. Well, I could've, but it would've been soooo sad (and people would've been pissed I bet!) Anyways, this chapter was mainly about how Benny felt. The next will be mainly how Ethan felt.**

**Please don't be mad at me for this chapter, because remember, this IS a Bethan fic! I promise :)**

**Hope it turned out good.**

**If you (the reader) can, please leave a review for each chapter, that way I can know if they turned out good or not. Or just a giant one at the end works too (although I prefer separate personally lol)**

**Please and thank you!**

**-JustMe133 **


	2. What Hurts The Most

**Well, this is the second chapter. Same story, different song.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**This chapter is mainly Ethan's emotions on their breakup. There might be some other peoples thoughts too, don't know yet.**

**Pairing: Mainly Benny/Ethan … you'll see why I say mainly. (established B/E)**

**Song(s): **

**1) Sorry – Buckcherry**

**2) What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**

**3)Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**

**Bold **_**italics**_** are lyrics, as usual. **_Regular italics are memories/thoughts_

**Still don't own MBAV or the song. **

**Begin reading now**

…

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_Benny … he broke up with me. Why? I love him. So much more than anything or anyone. Why would he do this? _Ethan fell back on his bed, silent tears streaming down his face. He curled up on side and closed his eyes, never wanting to wake up.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

"Ethan?" Sarah asked, opening his bedroom door. "You okay?"

"Why are you here?" he mumbled out, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he sat up to look at her.

"Your mom was worried. She called me. She said she tried calling Benny but he didn't answer. Did you guys have a fight?" Ethan nodded, not looking at her.

"H-he b-broke u-up w-with me," he stuttered out, sobbing and hugging his pillow **(he's heartbroken, that's why he's acting this way)**

"I'm sorry to hear that. But Ethan, sitting in your room all day and moping over him won't do you any good. Come on, get up," she said, tugging on his arm gently.

"I don't wanna. I wanna mope."

"Nope. Come on, come spend the day with me. You'll feel better," she said, smiling at him kindly. He frowned but nodded.

"Fine."

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

"Ethan… I know you _just_ got out of a relationship with Benny … but wanna go out? It'll help get your mind off of him," she said, smiling at the shocked dark haired boy.

"S-Sarah… I don't know."

"Come on Ethan. You'll feel better being with someone."

_I do have all this love and no one to give it to…_ he thought, looking at her.

"Okay," he said, nodding. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be a good girlfriend Ethan. Or I'll try at least. The only boyfriend I've had was Jesse… and we both know how that turned out," she said, making a face. He couldn't help the quiet laugh that came out, causing her to smile. "See? Working already."

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Ethan frowned as he looked at the school. _I can't go in. I'll see him. _

"Hey you," Sarah said, walking up to him and wrapping her hand in his. "Let's get going. Class starts soon." He just nodded and let her drag him in. He felt his eyes tear up as he saw Benny standing against the wall, eyes on his spell book. As Benny looked up, Ethan saw the emotions that ran through them as he watched them walk together, holding hands. They made their way to Ethan's locker when he felt eyes on his back. It took all his strength not to look at the tall boy who was burning his back with his eyes.

Ethan sniffled and realized he was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, wiping his tears away. He looked over her shoulder and saw Benny biting his lip, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to Ethan, frowning again.

"I know," he mouthed back. "I love you," he mouthed to Benny, who smiled slightly and pointed to his chest quickly before practically running down the hallway, not looking back.

_Does that mean he still cares about me?_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

"_Benny, I don't love Sarah. I don't even like her like that. I love you. I love that you're taller than me, that you usually have a smile on your face, and that you are just so adorable that it makes my heart melt," Oh how I want to say that,_ Ethan thought as he watched the taller boy converse with Rory at lunch why he built something with his French fries.

"Ethan? You okay?" Sarah asked, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sarah. Just thinking."

"About Benny? How can I help you get over him?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Just being here is helping," he said, although it was a lie. _I'd rather him be here than her. I'd rather be holding hands with him. "Benny, you are my everything. Everything I want and everything I need." I wish I could tell him. But he won't believe me._

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say (much to say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

Ethan sat in his room, staring blankly at the wall. _I'm with Sarah. He's the one that ended it. I just need to accept that and accept that Sarah wants to be with me, no matter how broken up I am about him. But … I love him so much. _He sighed and looked at his clock. 3:40 AM. _No sleep for me. _He glanced as his phone and frowned as he looked at it.

_I miss you_, he typed out to Benny, finger hovering over the send button. He closed his eyes and pressed it, waiting.

_I miss you too_, his phone chimed. Ethan couldn't stop the hopeful smile that came onto his face. _Don't get your hopes up_, he told himself, calming himself down.

_Why are you up?_

_Can't sleep. You?_

_Same… I was thinking about you. _Ethan bit his lip, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

_I was thinking about you too._

_Can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired now :(, _Ethan sent, hating himself for getting tired now.

_Maybe. Goodnight._

_Goodnight … I love you._

_I know… _Ethan looked at that message and sighed, closing his eyes.

_I love you Benny. Not Sarah. You,_ he thought, letting sleep finally claim him.

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

Ethan was standing with Sarah by his locker, eyes scanning everyone who passed by for the tall boy. _I need him back. I miss him too much._

"Ethan? Can I ask something?" Sarah asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You just did," he said, looking at her.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling at him. "I was gonna ask… don't be mad at me okay?" Ethan looked at her.

"Mad about what?"

"This," she said, pulling him towards her and kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and kissed her back. _Not the same as with Benny. Benny's a much better kisser than her. But she's not bad I guess._ As they pulled away, Sarah had a huge smile on her face. Ethan had a smaller version of the smile on his face, glad that he made her happy, until he caught site of a familiar messenger bag walking away from him.

_Benny, I hope you didn't see that…_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say (to say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_He saw. Why else would he walk away from this direction? His locker and class is over here… _Ethan shook his head and looked at Sarah, who was watching him.

"Did you not like kissing me?" she asked, eyes filled with worry. He shook his head and plastered on a fake smile.

"Not at all. It was … nice. I enjoyed it." _I'm not fully lying. I did enjoy it, but only because I thought of Benny the whole time._

"Good. Ethan … I think I love you."

"… Wow. Sarah … we've only been dating a few days. I'm not ready to say that yet I don't think…"

"I understand. I just wanted you to know," she said, holding his hand, still smiling. He smiled back, until his eyes fell on a pair of clasped hands that shouldn't be together.

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

"Wow… Benny and Rory are together? Didn't see that happening," Sarah said, watching the new couple walk towards class. Benny had a thoughtful look on his face while Rory had a big smile on his.

"Y-yeah," Ethan said, watching them. His eyes first met apologetic blue ones, then sad green ones.

"_I'm sorry_," Benny mouthed to Ethan, tilting his head in the direction of him and Rory's hands. Ethan nodded and did the same to his and Sarah's hands.

"_I'm sorry."_

_**Not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

_Benny… I still love you. I guess … I guess it's time to let go though,_ Ethan thought, watching them walk together. _Rory better treat him well._

…

**Aww, a little sad don't you think?**

**Well, things will be better in the next chapter :) **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Love to you all. Please and thank you in advance for the reviews!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Gotta Be Somebody

**So, this is the final chapter of this story :) **

**This chapter is told through both Benny and Ethan POV.**

**Same story, different song! I hope you all like it.**

**Pairing: Mainly Benny/Ethan … you'll see why I say mainly. (established B/E)**

**Song(s): **

**1) Sorry – Buckcherry**

**2) What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**

**3)Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**

**Bold **_**italics**_** are lyrics, as usual. **_Regular italics are memories/thoughts_

**Still don't own MBAV or the song. **

**Begin reading now**

…

_**This time I wonder what it feels like**_

_**To find the one in this life**_

_**The one we all dream of**_

_**But dreams just aren't enough**_

Ethan POV:

"_Ethan Morgan, I love you. And only you," Benny said, pulling me to him. "Be with me. I miss you. I need you. I love you…" _

"I love you too," I mumbled out, hugging my pillow to me before opening my eyes. "Damn dream. That's all it ever is now-a-days." I look at my nightstand to see my favorite picture. It was me and Benny when we first began dating. We were so happy.

Yet he ended it. We haven't talked much since, besides the occasional text or word spoken in the hallway. I was usually with Sarah and he's usually with Rory.

Rory. That boy doesn't know how lucky he is to have Benny as his own.

I'd give anything to be Rory. Never thought I'd think that in my life.

_**So I'll be waiting for the real thing**_

_**I'll know it by the feeling**_

_**The moment when we're meeting**_

_**Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**_

Benny POV:

I smile as Rory practically bounces to me in the hallway.

"Hey there handsome," he says, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek.

"Hey yourself," I say, not being able to stop the smile that comes onto my face. I mean, I don't love him like I do Ethan, but whenever Rory's around, I can't help but feel happy.

That is until my eyes meet his. Then all my happiness crashes around me and I get lost in those deep chocolate eyes of his. It's like … time freezes when we see each other. We share a smile, then Sarah comes up to him and our moment is gone. I shake my head and look at Rory, who just smiled at me.

"Thanks for being so patient with me," I say to him, leaning down and quickly brushing my lips against his, catching him by surprise. I can't say I'm upset when I see a light blush cover his pale skin. He smiles at me and I smile back, but my eyes wander over to Ethan, who just looks at me, sadness in his eyes.

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath**_

_**Right up to the end**_

_**Until that moment when**_

_**I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

Ethan POV:

I shouldn't be upset that he kissed Rory. Rory's _his_ boyfriend. I kiss Sarah, because she's my girlfriend.

Although I'd rather have a boyfriend. To be specific, a tall, gangly boy with brown hair and green eyes, who has all the same interests as me and is amazing.

But he doesn't want me. He broke up with me. I love him still, but … he's happy. I see the way he smiles at Rory. But then, every time our eyes meet, I can feel the emotion between us.

We're meant to be together. I just know it.

If only he knew it too.

'_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

Benny POV:

I felt him watching me. In every class, in the hallways. I would glance at him every now and then, and when our eyes met … it felt like everything was gone, and there was just him.

But he's with Sarah. He wanted Sarah. I let him go so he could be with her. I love him, but I'm with Rory, who adores me.

I watch them together. Him and Sarah. She's always happy now, and he smiles. Sometimes, his smile looks fake. But it's still a smile.

Sometimes, when he smiles at me, I can see that Ethan smile I love so much. Then he looks at Sarah and it shifts back to that fake smile.

My hope gets the best of me. What I would give to know if he still loved me.

"You wanna hang out tonight? At my house?" Rory asked me, giving me a hopeful smile. I smile back and kiss him quickly. I like kissing him. It's not the same as Ethan, but it feels nice. And he likes it.

"Sure. I'd love to," I say, catching Ethan's eyes over Rory's shoulder. He frowns at me, but I still feel a spark.

A spark I put too much hope into.

'_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

Ethan POV:

Once again, my heart breaks as I hear him say he's going to Rory's tonight. I can't help but wonder what they'll be doing. Then his green eyes meet mine. And there's that spark again. That damn spark that gives me hope.

I hate feeling hope.

…

Sitting in my room, homework undone in front of me, I sigh. He's over there right now. I saw him leave his house, bag slung over his shoulder. I cringe as I imagine what he's doing with Rory. But he should be allowed to do whatever he wants. He's the one who broke up with me. He didn't want me anymore.

But I want him more than ever. I grab my jacket and walk outside. I'm gonna go meet him outside Rory's house.

I gotta talk to him.

_**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight**_

_**And dammit this feels too right**_

_**It's just like deja-vu**_

_**Me standin' here with you**_

Benny POV:

I was cuddled on the couch with Rory, when he began to kiss my neck. I didn't mind. It was nice. It's always nice with him. I feel his teeth graze my neck and I pull away from him.

"Don't," I whisper, looking at him.

"Don't worry, no fangs," he said, flashing me a smile. I smile back and kiss him.

"Never thought I'd be one of those crazy people with a vampire boyfriend," I say, sarcasm heavy in my voice. He smirks at me and goes back to kissing my neck. I glance at the clock and push him off of me. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow," I say, kissing him one more time and getting up. He grabs my wrist and looks at me.

"You… you could stay."

"As much as I would like that, and surprisingly, I would, I can't. Grandma's expecting me home soon." He nods and smiles at me again.

"Benny … I really like you. I know you love Ethan, but … thanks for giving me a chance."

"I'm glad I did."

…

As I'm walking home, I see someone walking towards me. I'm surprised to see someone out so late, until I recognize the jean jacket they have on.

"Ethan?" I call out, jogging toward him. He smiles at me.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like some company on your walk home," he says, a small smile on his face. I smile back and nod.

"I'd like that." As we walk, I look up and see the moon is full and bright, shining on us. I look at him and see how gorgeous he looks in the pale light. I allow my emotions to get the best of me for once.

I grab his hand.

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath**_

_**Could this be the end?**_

_**Is it that moment when**_

_**I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**_

Ethan POV:

He grabbed my hand. HE GRABBED MY HAND. I take a breath and look at him, a huge smile on my face. My smile grows when he smiles back. Together, hand-in-hand, we walk to our houses.

"Thanks for coming to meet me," he says, pulling his hand away and shoving it in his pocket. I nod and smile at him.

"Well, it was kinda late. I thought you'd like the company."

"I did. It was … nice hanging out with you again."

"Yeah…. Benny, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you end things between us?"

'_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

Benny POV:

He asked me why I ended it. I never gave him a reason. I guess it's time now. I lick my lips and look at him.

"One day, I came up to you and kissed you. You kissed back, but your eyes were on Sarah. Even in my arms, you only saw Sarah. I … I did it so you could be with her."

"But I-"

"And you're happy. I see you when you're with her. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"Benny, I don't want to be with her!" he says loudly, making me shut up. I just look at him in surprise. Then he kisses me. "I want to be with you. I love you," he whispers as he pulls away, looking at me.

"Ethan… I love you too," I say, breaking down. "But, we can't do this. You're with Sarah. And I'm with Rory. I'm sorry." He nods but looks at me.

"Can I have one more kiss? Please?" I see the longing in his eyes and give in, kissing him with all the pent up emotion I have. As we pull away, he smiles at me. "Thank you. I still love you. And you love me?" I sigh but nod.

"Yes, I still love you."

'_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

Ethan POV:

I gotta tell Sarah that I kissed Benny and that my heart still belongs with him. Then break up with her, and win Benny back, even if it's the last thing I do. I take a deep breath and walk up towards her. She greets me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's finally happening isn't it?" she says, raising her eyebrows at me. Now I'm just confused.

"What?"

"You've decided to try to win Benny back and are breaking up with me."

"Uh… yeah. How'd you know?"

"Ethan, I've spent enough time with you to know how you operate. You've always loved Benny. I understand."

"Thanks Sarah," I say, hugging her. She happily hugs me back and pushes me in his direction.

"Now go get your guy!"

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There has gotta be somebody for me, oh**_

Benny POV:

I was holding hands with Rory, content, when I began to feel guilty about last night. I gotta tell him.

"Hey babe, I gotta tell you something," I say, turning to him. He smiles at me and nods. "Ethan met me last night on my walk home from your house. And … we kissed. So … I cheated on you I guess."

"It's fine. I know you still love him. I'm not upset."

"Well I am. Because I'm really beginning to like you," I say, walking towards one of the random benches in our school hallway **[A/N: Have ya'll noticed those in the show? They just appear out of nowhere it seems]**. He sits next to me and takes my hand.

"I'm glad to hear that you like me, but your heart belongs to him. It always has."

"He's with Sarah. And I'm happy with you," I say, kissing him. Not a gentle kiss like all the ones we've had, but a serious, breathless (for me) kiss. I pull away and see him smiling at me.

"Wow," is all he says. I smile and tug his hand.

"Let's get to class."

'_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

Ethan POV:

Am I really going to be so selfish that I'd break-up Benny and Rory? Even when they're obviously happy? But he did tell me he loves me still. And kissed me. I hope Rory will forgive me someday. I see them walking together, hand-in-hand.

I'm a horrible person.

"Benny!" I call out to him, catching him by surprise. "I-I really need to talk to you. Please." I look at him, eyes wide, waiting, hoping. He looks at Rory, who nods.

"It's fine. I understand. You need to be with him," he says quietly, so I can barely hear it. Benny hugs him and kisses his forehead.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart now Rory. Thank you for everything," he says smiling at the blond boy before turning to me. Rory smiles then looks at me and glares.

"You better treat him well," he says, flashing his fangs quickly before walking off, leaving us alone together.

'_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

3rd Person POV:

Benny and Ethan stood awkwardly in the hallway, just looking at each other, until Benny finally speaks.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I-I broke up with Sarah. Because, I love you. And we should be together. Not me and Sarah, or you and Rory. But me and you," Ethan says, watching different looks pass on Benny's face. First surprise, then happiness, then sadness, then shock.

"You really believe that? What happens if we do get back together and you go all ga-ga over Sarah again? I'd rather not have my heart broken again."

"I don't want anyone else but you. Please Benny. We belong together. There's one person out there for everyone, and you're mine." Benny looks at Ethan in surprise before hugging him tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." They share a look and a quick kiss before the final bell rings for class.

"We should go," Benny says, pulling away and offering his hand to Ethan, who took it happily.

"Benny, I love you."

"I love you too Ethan. Always have."

"Always will," Ethan finished for him, smiling at him. "We really do belong together."

"I hope so."

…

**Wow, this song/chapter was long! (maybe my lyrics website was messed up? Oh well!) Well, hope it turned out good :)**

**And I hope you all liked it. Hopefully I'll have new chapters of my current stories up soon. This was just an idea that spun out of control, just like the rest of my stories pretty much xD**

**Kinda think of this as a Valentine's Day story for you all :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day (or as a friend of mine calls it, Single Awareness Day xD) to all my readers.**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- So, listening to the song as I was reading this over again, I think I missed a verse... Oh well, it's long enough already! Deal with it xD I think it works fine without it personally. **


End file.
